Kampf und Verlusst
by silenz
Summary: Nach 15 Jahren in Hogwarts, Severus trifft seine alte Liebe wieder und weiß damit nicht wirklich umzugehen.
1. Die Bitte

**Vorwort:** Zuerst einmal möchte ich sagen, dass Joanne K. Rowling die Rechte auf einige dieser Namen hat, die mich inspirierten, diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Und nicht zuletzt weil ich ein großer Severus Snape Fan bin.

Draußen schneit es und ich sitze hier in meinem Zimmer an meinem PC. Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte kam mir heute morgen in meinem Bett. Daraufhin habe ich mich gleich an den PC gesetzt und drauflos geschrieben. Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass es eine traurige Geschichte wird. Aber ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch trotzdem. Nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**1. Kapitel:** Die Bitte

.Es war ein kalter Herbstmorgen. Die Blätter waren schon fast alle in ihren herrlich bunten Farben erleuchtet, und die Sonne versteckte sich hinter dicken Nebelschwaden - es war einer dieser typischen Herbsttage in England.

Die meisten Schüler in Hogwarts schliefen noch tief und fest, nur einer nicht, Severus Snape. Er liebte es, an diesem Morgen durch die Ländereien von Hogwarts wandern, die frische Luft zu genießen und sich ganz seinen Gedanken hin zu geben.

Severus setzte sich auf eine alte Steinmauer, ein gutes Stück vom Schloss entfernt. Er schloss seine Augen und genoss die Luft, die um seine Nase wehte. ‚_Ach, wie ich das liebe_', dachte er bei sich. Plötzlich berührte ihn etwas an seinem Nacken, warme, zarte Lippen legten sich auf ihn. Severus seufzte leise. „Kathleen…" flüsterte er in seiner sanft klingenden Stimme.

„Guten Morgen Severus", hauchte eine lieblich klingende Frauenstimme in sein Ohr. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Oh ja", antwortete er ihr. „Ich habe von uns beiden geträumt, wir liefen durch die Wiesen, hielten unsere Hände und genossen einfach das Zusammensein." sagte er ihr zärtlich.Er drehte sich um und sah ihr in ihre Augen. Seine tiefschwarzen Augen schienen sie zu durchdringen.

Das Mädchen hatte schulterlange schwarze Haare und smaragdgrüne Augen, die sich in seinen zu verlieren schienen. Sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang mit dem Wappen des Slytherinhauses. Eine silberne Schlange auf grünem Hintergrund, die einen bösartig anfunkelte. Auch Severus trug diesen Umhang und seine ebenfalls schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare fielen sanft auf diesen Umhang nieder.

Severus stand auf, stellte sich vor Kathleen und nahm sie in seine Arme. „Du zitterst ja, meine Kleine", hauchte er ihr sanft zu. Sie sagte nichts, sondern genoss einfach seine sanfte Umarmung. „Lass uns reingehen, es gibt bald Frühstück und ich muss noch mit Professor Dumbledore reden. Du weißt ja…"

Sie nickte. „Ich glaube, du hast gute Chancen, mein Lieber. Du bist der Beste im Fach und weißt schon bald mehr als Professor Artoz. Professor Dumbledore weiß das auch, er wird dir sicher erlauben, dass du dich nach diesem letzten Schuljahr hier bei Professor Artoz zum Lehrer für Verteidigungen gegen die dunklen Künste ausbilden lassen kannst. Da bin ich mir sicher, Severus."

„Danke Kathleen, dass du so viel Vertrauen in mich hast. Das gibt mir die Kraft und den Mut, es auch wirklich zu tun. Du weißt, ich bin nicht sehr beliebt bei den anderen Mitschülern. Es liegt wohl an meiner dunklen Art und das ich mich, ich gebe es zu, sehr für die Schwarze Magie interessiere. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich mich Voldemort anschließe. Ich möchte eher deswegen mehr darüber erfahren, um eines Tages diesen Abschaum von Voldemort zu besiegen … Er darf nie an die Macht kommen."

Er nahm Kathleens Hand. „Komm, gehen wir."

Sie liefen eine große Wiese entlang, direkt zum Schloss und in die große Halle, wo schon einige Ravenclawschüler saßen und ihre Hausaufgaben verglichen. Severus und Kathleen gingen an den Slytherintisch und setzten sich. Schon bald war die Halle gefüllt von Schülern und Lehrern und die Stille schwand dahin.

„Ich werde jetzt mit ProfessorDumbledore reden", sagte Severus zu Kathleen, als die Schülerschar zu ihren Klassenräumen aufbrach. „Geh du schon mal vor und sag Professor Grey, dass ich gleich komme." Sie nickte ihm zu und verschwand mit den anderen Slytherins aus der Halle.

Severus nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und ging vor zu der Lehrertafel. Dort saßen nur noch Dumbledore und Professor Grand, sein Lehrer für Zaubertränke und sein Hauslehrer von Slytherin.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir?", sagte Severus etwas zurückhaltend.

„Ach Severus, wir haben gerade von dir gesprochen, Professor Grand und ich."

„So…" sagte Severus etwas verdutzt.

„Setz dich doch." Dumbledore schnippte mit seinem Finger und ein Stuhl schwebte heran und stellte sich genau neben Severus. Er setzte sich und schaute die beiden ein wenig verwundert an.

„Das Jahr geht bald zu Ende, Severus", sagte Dumbledore in seiner sanften und ruhig klingenden Stimme. „Professor Grand erzählte mir_,_ dass du der beste Schüler bist, den er je hatte. Nun ja, wir beiden haben darüber geredet, ob du dich nicht vielleicht nach dem Schuljahr bei ihm als Meister der Zaubertränke ausbilden lassen möchtest."

Severus schluckte, hatte er richtig gehört, als Zaubertranklehrer… er? Ok, es war sein zweitbestes Fach und es interessierte ihn auch wirklich, aber er wollte doch viel lieber eines Tages Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten.

„_Professor_ Dumbledore… ich … ich fühle mich geehrt, dass Sie mir dies anbieten, aber ich habe eigentlich gedacht, ich könnte Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste …" Weiter kam er nicht.

Dumbledore unterbrach ihn. „Severus, wir wissen genau, dass du das möchtest, aber es ist nicht möglich. Es wäre zu gefährlich, das weißt du. LordVoldemort hätte dich sonst ständig im Auge, er wäre dir sicherlich auf den Fersen. Nicht nur dir… auch Kathleen… du hättest keine ruhige Minute mehr. Wenn er heruasfände dass wir dich hier ausbilden, wird er versuchen dich zu vernichten. Denn du könntest ihm später im Weg sein, wenn du die Kunst erlernt hast."

„Sir!" warf Severus ein, „Das, das wäre es mir wert, ich möchte unbedingt die Künste lernen, ich will Voldemort vernichten, mit seinen eigenen Waffen, ich weiß, ich kann es …"

„Mein lieber Severus, bitte verstehe unsere Sorge. Und denk an Kathleen. Denk bitte über mein Angebot nach."

Severus nickte den beiden ein wenig enttäuschtzu. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich zum Unterricht." Und er lief schnellen Schrittes nach draußen, die Treppen hinauf in den 3. Stock, wo sie Zauberkunst bei Professor Grey hatten.

„Entschuldigung Professor Grey", sagte Severus ein wenig außer Atem. „Schon in Ordnung Mr. Snape, ich weiß ja worum es ging, setzen Sie sich doch bitte."

Severus setzte sich in die hintere Reihe und dachte die ganze Stunde über das nach, was ihm Dumbledore erzählt hatte. Irgendwie hatte er Recht, er hatte nur an sich gedacht, nicht an Kathleen. Wie dumm er doch gewesen war.

In der Mittagspause ging er zu Kathleen. Er musste mit ihr reden, denn nur sie wusste, wie er fühlte.

„Kathleen, meine Liebe", sagte Severus zu ihr. „Ich habe mit ProfessorDumbledore geredet, er… er will mir nicht erlauben, mich als Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ausbilden zu lassen. Es sei zu gefährlich, auch für dich. Voldemort wäre dann hinter uns beiden her und …"

Kathleen unterbrach ihn: „Severus, hast du ihm nicht erzählt, dass es mir egal wäre? Dass ich dir beistehen würde…"

Severus ließ den Kopf sinken. „Kathleen, ich habe darüber nachgedacht und er hat recht. Ich kann nicht auch dein Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Dafür…dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr."

Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Sie seufzte leise. Oh, wie sie diese Blicke von ihm liebte - als könne er tief in ihre Seele schauen und Dinge sehen, die sie selbst nicht fühlte oder wahrnahm. Kathleen fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte sich ganz fest an ihn. Leise Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinunter, sie schluckte und sagte leise: „An all dem bin nur ich schuld, wenn es mich nicht geben würde… du könntest dein Handwerk lernen und es später mit Voldemort aufnehmen, so wie du es dir schon immer gewünscht hast. Wenn ich …" Aber sie verstummte, das wollte sie nicht aussprechen, das konnte sie nicht. Es würde ihm das Herz brechen. Kathleen dachte sich den Teil und brach in Tränen aus. Severus hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und strich ihr sanft mit seiner Hand über ihren Kopf.

„Meine Kleine", sagte er schließlich. „Nein, er hat recht, nur ich war zu dumm es selber zu merken, zu verbissen, zu besessen_, _es mit Voldemort irgendwann aufzunehmen. Ich habe dabei nur an mich gedacht und nicht an uns, unsere Zukunft." Er nahm sanft ihren Kopf in seine Hände und drehte ihn zu sich. Er küsste ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht und strich ihr über die Wangen. „Ich kann auch so glücklich mit dir werden, ohne Verteidigungen gegen die dunklen Künste. Komm ...", er nahm ihre Hand, „Gehen wir noch ein wenig draußen spazieren, ich glaube, ich habe soeben die Sonne durch das kleine Dachfenster reinblinzeln sehen." Severus lächelte sie an und sie gingen hinaus in den Garten, wo die Sonne feine, dünne Strahlen aus dem Nebelmeer schickte.

Das war erst einmal Kapitel 1  
Besonders Danke ich meiner Betaleserin **_Serena_** sie hat mir meine Geschichte liebevoll verbessert und ein paar Ratschläge erteilt :-)


	2. Das Abschlussfest

Kapitel 2: Das Abschlussfest

Ein Monat war vergangen, seitdem Severus das Angebot von Dumbledore bekommen hatte.

Er hatte viel darüber nachgedacht und hatte nun wirklich beschlossen, sich zum Meister der Zaubertränke ausbilden zu lassen. Heute würde er es Dumbledore sagen, noch vor der großen Abschlussfeier, die jedes Jahr für die Schulabgänger von Hogwarts stattfand.   
Auch wenn solche Abschlussfeiern recht ungewöhnlich für England sind, aber Hogwarts war ja in vielen Dingen nicht gerade ‚gewöhnlich'.

Severus stieg aus seinem Bett und zog sich an. Die anderen aus seinem Schlafsaal waren schon im Gemeinschaftsraum und konnten es kaum erwarten, ihre Abschlussdiplome zu bekommen.   
In Hogwarts hissen die Abschlusszeugnisse Diplome. Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe bekam ein Hogwarts-Abschlussdiplom ausgehändigt, welches nachweist, dass man nun eine volle Hexe oder Zauberer ist.

Severus stieg die Treppe hinunter zu seinen Mitschülern, die fröhlich rumschnatterten. Auch Kathleen war schon unten, sie ging gleich auf Severus zu und drückte ihm einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss auf die Wange. Severus' Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, so wie es das immer tat, wenn ihn Kathleen berührte.

„Gut geschlafen, mein Schatz? Ach, ich bin ja so aufgeregt, gleich geht die Feier los und wir bekommen unsere Diplome", sagte Kathleen aufgeregt. „Endlich eine ‚richtige' Hexe."

Severus lächelte sie an, er wusste, wie viel ihr das bedeutete. Sie war immerhin eine der besten Schüler in Hogwarts und hatte dank Professor Dumbledore gleich eine Stelle im Zauberreiministerium bekommen. Sie sollte gleich in der Abteilung für ‚Straftaten in der Muggelwelt' eingesetzt werden. Darauf freute sie sich riesig. Kathleen hatte schon immer eine kleine Schwäche für Muggeldinge gehabt. Erst nach den Weihnachtsferien kam sie mit einem Gameboy an, ein Gerät wo kleine Leute auf und ab hüpften. Kathleen hatte ihn mit einem Schutzzauber belegt, der verhindert dass zu viel Magie auf ihn einwirkt.   
Denn in Hogwarts funktionieren elektrische Geräte nicht, da zu viel Magie in der Luft liegt.  
Severus war dies nie so ganz geheuer gewesen, und er mied es, sich weiter damit zu beschäftigen. Es reichte ihm, wenn Kathleen damit glücklich war, mehr wollte er gar nicht, nur Kathleen glücklich sehen.

„Gehen wir", sagte Severus zu Kathleen.

Sie betraten die Große Halle, wo schon alles festlich geschmückt war.In der Luft schwebten Hunderte von kleinen Feen, die in allen Farben leuchteten. Sie schwirrten zwischen vier bunten Fahnen umher, die von der Decke hingen und je eines der vier Häuser repräsentierten. Die

Fahne von Gryffindor strahlte besonders hell, sie hatten dieses Jahr von allen die meisten UTZ (Unheimlich Toller Zauberer) erhalten.

Severus gefiel das nicht besonders. Er hatte schon immer eine Abneigung gegen die Gryffindors gehabt. Denn irgendwie gelang es ihnen immer wieder, den Quidditch-Pokal den Slytherins vor der Nase wegzuschnappen. Und auch so hatte er das Gefühl, sie würden in jedem Fach bevorzugt werden.

„Das war ja klar", knurrte er vor sich hin. Auch Kathleen schien nicht besonders glücklich darüber zu sein. Aber sie ließ sich trotz alledem nicht die Laune an der Feier verderben.

„Ich muss noch schnell rüber zu ProfessorDumbledore, Kathleen" sagte er. „Halt mir einen Platz frei, ich bin gleich wieder bei dir."

Sie nickte ihm fröhlich zu und setzte sich an den Tisch. _‚Er glaubt, ich sei glücklich, würde mich freuen … was bin ich nur für ein Narr, was spiele ich hier … nein ich kann es ihm noch immer nicht sagen. Es ist besser so …'_ dachte Kathleen traurig bei sich.

Severus war inzwischen am Lehrertisch angekommen. „Professor Dumbledore?", begann er, „Ich habe mich entschieden..."_)_ „Professor Dumbledore? Ich habe mich entschieden, ich werde hier in Hogwarts bleiben und werde mich von Professor Grand in die tiefere Kunst der Zaubertränke einweisen lassen."

Dumbledore lächelte ihn fröhlich an und nickte ihm zu. „Eine weise Entscheidung, mein lieber Severus" sagte er. „Und nun setz dich, wir wollen mit der Feier beginnen."

Severus lief hinüber zu seinem Platz und setzte sich erleichtert neben Kathleen.

Dumbledore stand auf und hielt seine jährliche Abschlussrede. Dann bat er jeden Abschlussschüler, nach alphabetischer Reihenfolge, zu ihm zu kommen, um ihm sein Diplomzu überreichen.

Kathleen kam vor Severus dran. Als sie bei Dumbledore ankam, sagte dieser: „Hier haben wir unsere beste Abschlussschülerin in diesem Jahr, Miss Kathleen Jonsen." Er überreichte ihr das Diplom und klatschte.

Der ganze Saal jubelte mit, obwohl sie eine Slytherin war. Aber Kathleen konnte irgendwie jeder gut leiden. Sie war immer hilfsbereit zu allen gewesen. Genau das Gegenteil von Severus. Kathleen verbeugte sich artig, nickte allen höflich zu, gab Dumbledore die Hand und ging zurück zu ihrem Platz.

Nach Petty Parker kam Severus an die Reihe. Allzuviel hielt er ja nicht von diesen Feiern, aber er versuchte, ein fröhliches Gesicht zu machen. Er ging zu Dumbledore, nahm sein Diplom _(_Zeugnis_?) _entgegen und wollte gerade wieder zu seinem Platz, als Dumbledore plötzlich flüsterte: „Einen Moment noch Severus." … „Ich möchte euch hiermit allen bekannt gegeben", sagte er laut, „dass Severus Snape ab dem nächsten Schuljahr ProfessorGrand unter die Arme greifen und bei ihm noch mehr über die Kunst des richtigen Zaubertrankbrauens lernen wird. Somit wird er eines Tages ProfessorGrand als Zaubertranklehrer ablösen."

Severus war dies sichtlich peinlich, er senkte seinen Kopf so tief, dass ihm seine schwarzen Haare fast das ganze Gesicht verdeckten. Nicht alle klatschten, nur der Slytherintisch jubelte kräftig, die anderen hielten sich dezent zurück. Severus nickte kurz und ging zurück zu Kathleen.

„Das wird schon", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Er nickte kurz und lächelte sie an.

Nachdem auch Caroline Viddelsihr Diplom hatte, klatsche Dumbledore zweimal in die Hände und die Tische füllten sich mit den allerbesten Leckereien.

Severus und Kathleen hauten richtig rein. Das Essen war wie immer herrlich, nur heute schmeckte es Severus noch besser als sonst. Er schaute zu Kathleen hinüber und sah, dass sie nicht mehr so fröhlich aussah.

„Kathleen, ist was?", fragte er sie. „Wie? Nein Severus, alles in Ordnung, ich musste nur gerade daran denken, wie es war, als ich das erste Mal diese Halle hier betreten habe. Ich hatte wirklich Angst damals. Und heute wünsche ich mir diesen Augenblick zurück." Sie seufzte leise. Natürlich ging ihr etwas anderes durch den Kopf, das sie Severus aber nicht sagen konnte.

Severus strich ihr über ihre Wange. „Sei nicht traurig, bald wirst du im Ministerium arbeiten, das ist doch, was du dir schon immer gewünscht hast." Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Und er war froh, dass sie wieder ein wenig lachte.

Nach dem großen Abschlussmahl hatte jedes Haus in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum noch eine kleine Feier unter sich. Sie ging bis in den Abend hinein, alle schienen glücklich und zufrieden und tranken ihr Butterbier.

„Severus, lass uns bitte noch ein wenig draußen spazieren gehen, ich würde gerne mit dir alleine sein", sagte Kathleen zu ihm. Er nickte ihr zu und sie gingen hinaus in den warmen Sommerabend. Es war eine klare Nacht und die Sterne leuchteten heller als sonst. Sie gingen zu ihrem Lieblingslatz, ein fast 500 Jahre alter Baum, der auf einem kleinen Hügel stand. Sie setzen sich ins Gras und schauten in den Himmel.

„Ach Severus", fing Kathleen plötzlich an, „Ich bin froh, dass du die Stelle hier in Hogwarts annimmst. Ich bin wirklich ein wenig stolz auf dich." Sie grinste ihn an.

„Ach meine Kleine", flüsterte er ihr zärtlich zu, „Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun, du bist die einzige, die versteht, wie ich fühle und der ich vertraue…" Severus seufzte leicht. Dann zog er Kathleen zärtlich an sich an sich heran, roch an ihrem wunderbar duftenden Haar und küsste ihren Nacken. Kathleen genoss seine Zärtlichkeit und versuchte, für einen Augenblick ihre Sorgen verschwinden zu lassen. Und es gelang ihr, Severus beugte sich über sie und sie zärtlich zu Boden. Er strich ihr über die Wangen und küsste zärtlich ihr ganzes Gesicht.

In dieser Nacht liebten sie sich.

Es war nicht das erste Mal für sie, aber diesmal war es besonders schön für beide.

Und Severus war diese Nacht besonders zärtlich zu ihr, als ob er ahnte, was auf sie beide zukommen würde.

Severus erwachte erschrocken aus seinen Träumen, er war schweißgebadet. Er schaute sich um, die anderen Jungen im Schlafsaal schliefen noch tief und fest. Es schüttelte ihn, was für ein Traum … er hätte Kathleen verloren, für immer, Voldemort hätte sie ermordet. Was für schreckliche entsetzliche Gedanken in seinem Kopf kreisten. Er schlug sich einmal kräftig auf die Wange. Das tat ihm gut.

Er stand auf, ging ans Fenster und schaute in die Dunkelheit. Doch was war das? Er sah eine Person mit einem dunklen Umhang im Garten Richtung Ausgang laufen. _‚Was um alles in der Welt will um diese Zeit ein Lehrer dort draußen?'_, dachte sich Severus. Aber er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Heute war sein letzter Schultag in Hogwarts und er würde zusammen mit Kathleen zu ihren Eltern fahren und zwei Monate einfach gar nichts tun, außer spazieren zu gehen und faul rum zu liegen.   
Severus hatte seinen Eltern nie kenne gelernt. Er wuchs bei seinem Onkel auf. Aber als dieser vor 4 Jahre starb hatte Severus keinen mehr zu dem er in den Ferien hätte gehen können. Sein Onkel war sein letzter Verwandter gewesen.   
Da Professor Dumbledore so ein gutes Herz hat, erlaubte er ihm sogar in den Sommerferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben.

Severus legte sich wieder in sein Bett und versuchte noch ein wenig zu schlafen, es war erst 5 Uhr morgens und um 8 Uhr gab es ja erst etwas zuessen. Er war gerade wieder eingenickt, da zupfte ihn etwas zart am Ohr. Er schreckte auf und dachte als erstes an seine Kathleen, aber das konnte ja nicht sein. Mädchen durften den Schlafsaal der Jungen nicht betreten und umgekehrt war es das gleiche.

Es war Zoe, die Eule von Kathleen, und hatte einen Brief an ihrem Bein befestigt. Severus machte den Brief ab und schaute in skeptisch an.  
Zoe flatterte auf Severus' Schulter und setzte sich dort nieder.

Der Brief war tatsächlich von Kathleen, ein unangenehmes Gefühl kam in ihm hoch, was hatte das nur zu bedeuten?

Sohooo, das waren erst einmal die ersten beiden Kapitel. Fortsetzung folgt bald :)


End file.
